Beyond Bloodthirsty
by Eye Of Watchful Predator
Summary: Smallkit's blood pooled around him, sinking his muzzle, flowing into his open mouth..
1. Chapter I

**NoClan**

Leader: NoStar - White cat with vacant markings and white eyes.  
>Deputy: Hellfire - Thin black cat with red eyes with split muzzle.<br>Medicine Cat: Bloodpelt - Blood-soaked grey cat with green eyes and torn leg.  
>Warriors:<br>Onekill - Ginger cat with dead eyes and injured foot.  
>Sliteye - Proud tortoiseshell with slit eye and mangled tail.<br>Bonetalon - Bone-thin cat with light grey fur and blood-soaked claws.  
>Elfblood - White furred cat flecked with grey, pointed ears and blue eyes.<br>Russetfang - Dark gray cat with dislocated fangs and mangled fur.  
>Tornface - Tom with black stripes with bloody eyes and a torn, mangled face.<br>Palewind - White cat with grey markings, torn ears and green eyes.  
>Icegaze - White she-cat with grey stripes, bloodied paws that trail blood everywhere.<br>Wiltingheart - Dark sick she-cat with bloodied throat and mangled tail, blue eyes.  
>Yourflesh - Tortoiseshell tom with sliced open arteries, black eyes yet still manages to survive.<br>Diamondstep - Beautiful pale she-cat with blue eyes.  
>Crywing - Ginger mangled fur cat, worried eyes.<br>Eagleclaw - Dark gray tom with amber eyes and mangled hind legs.  
>Deadclaw - Amber-furred she-cat with dislocated claws.<br>Notswipe - Nervous black and white tom with mangled muzzle.  
>Starblood - Intelligent ginger tom with amber eyes.<br>Scarface - Scarred evil tom with red eyes and black pelt  
>Apprentices:<br>Itpaw - Spotted white cat with unusually long fangs.  
>Snowpaw - Pale grey she-cat with black eyes.<br>Tigerpaw - Pale brown tom with hazel eyes.  
>Lionpaw - Black and white pelt cat with one blue eye and one green.<br>Throatpaw - Ginger tom with angry eyes.  
>Manglepaw - Monstrous black cat with hazel eyes.<br>Bloodpaw - Flame-pelt tom with red eyes  
>Talonpaw - Grey striped she-cat with green eyes<br>Nightpaw - Raven black cat with white muzzle and black eyes  
>Direpaw - Fadingly white pelt cat with black eyefur and blue eyes.<br>Blackpaw - Completely black cat with green eyes.  
>Hawkpaw - Blue-white frosty cat with blue eyes.<br>Potentpaw - Leopardspot cat with amber eyes.  
>Youngpaw - Small ginger cat with green eyes.<br>Poisonkit - Black, scrawny kit with green eyes.  
>Venomkit - Grey, leopardspot kit with tawny eyes.<br>Queens:  
>Lostthought - Grey she-cat with white stripes.<br>Spiritfall - Tortoiseshell she-cat with black eyes.  
>Howlwatch - Dark she-cat with green eyes.<br>Dovesweet - Pale grey striped she-cat with blue eyes.  
>Barrensnow - Soft brown she-cat flecked with white.<br>Oldfrost - Fussy tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.  
>Kits:<br>Darkkit - Black kit.  
>Pandakit - White kit with black eyepatches.<br>Hungerkit - Soft ginger coloured kit.  
>Deathkit - Grey kit with silver markings.<br>Lightkit - Pale white kit with blue eyes.  
>Eclipsekit - White and black faded pelt kit with green eyes.<br>Nokit - White kit with white eyes.  
>Blindkit - Fading pelt kit with grey eyes.<br>Monsterkit - Dark brown pelt kit with black eyes.  
>Shrillkit - Freckled black kit with blue eyes.<br>Elders:  
>Malicefang - Dark tom with yellow eyes.<br>Grotesquetail - Mangled white she-cat with hiss.  
>Moonbother - Soft grey she-cat with green stare.<br>Vacanteye - Dark furred tom with white gaze.

Smallkit stared from the warm paws of his mother's body and shivered. 'Mama, is Dada here?'

'Hush.' Freebird sighed. 'I do love you, my son, but there is no way I will be able to support you. Boarheart will never accept you, sweetheart.'

'Why not?' The kit's white eyes widened in sudden fear as the whole prospect sank into his pelt.

His mother's strained green eyes stared in his own, a small, sad smile playing on her muzzle. She licked her only kit gently, coaxing a tuft of white fur to stay in place. 'Because you are different, Smallkit. You are, as he says, a flawed tool.' Near complete hysterics, Freebird dropped him inside the WindClan Nursery, cautious as she lay soft catnip leaves and moss over her newborn. 'I don't think you are a bad omen,' she managed to purr. 'Your pelt is as white as snow- perfect for camouflage in the days of leaf bare. Snouts are meant to be unique, too, and I do not think yours is any exception.'

'What about my eyes? Daddy said I was blind!'

'Your eyes may be white, Smallkit, but they are beautiful to me. They are not blind.'

Gently, Freebird kissed her son on the muzzle.

'Oh, mum! That tickles!' The snowy cat laughed, paws scrabbling.

'Don't let Dada see you,' she whispered. 'Because he will come.'

'Mama, don't leave me! Sing me a song.'

Sighing, Freebird stroked his fur as her mouth began to open and sweet notes flew out in rhythm, almost like a conduction of orchestras.

'Down in the Riverbed,

Flawed by esteem.

Down in the Windbare,

Flawed as can be.

I see you, my darling

As the spiritfall.

Sing with the fieldmice,

As they crawl.'

Smallkit's eyes were slowly closing as the lullaby continued.

'Down in the Shadowdepths,

Things aren't as nice

For all those members

Cannot think twice,

Down in the Thunderskies,

Bravery shines.

Cats of justicity

Cannot be mice.'

Smallkit's chest rose and fell as the final line of the song broke.

Purring, Freebird covered him in the remaining moss as he was placed gently inside a canopy of maple leaves.

'May StarClan light your way, little one.'

A heartbeat passed.

And she was gone.

Meanwhile, Smallkit was on the brink of feverish excitement, dreaming of his apprenticeship and wonderful new warrior names.

'Search the border!' snarled Boarheart. As deputy of WindClan, he organized a collection of warriors, all of which were only minutes before happily sharing tongues, talking of their news. 'Freebird has fled!'

The warriors cast horrified glances at each other. They knew what this meant. Boarheart would tear the camp down looking for his mate. Nervously they dipped their heads in respect briefly, then raced out of the WindClan camp, Boarheart himself at their very heels. The brown tom snarled at Insectwing, yowled at Openmind for getting in the way, then sneered at Jaggedfur as the senior warrior attempted to outrun him.

'There she is!' Pinefang yowled. His paw gestured toward the huddled shape of the light grey warrior, lean against the coldness of the sand. Boarheart bound towards her, desperation playing in his eyes. 'Freebird? FREEBIRD!' He shook the body of Freebird, but even corpses do not answer.

'Her soul is with StarClan now,' Openmind murmured. 'Even you cannot do anything about it.'


	2. Chapter 2

Smallkit was roughly pushed from claw to paw, as his Clanmates hissed at him.

MildStar led the kit up the High rock and stopped short, pointing a claw at the kitten's forehead.

'Do you, Smallkit, of Boarheart and Freebird, deny the murder of your mother and fallback of your father?'

_This isn't happening_, Smallkit thought. _Maybe this is just a bad dream. I can block out those. Just by opening my eyes.._

As Smallkit blinked fervently, MildStar of Windclan's voice broke through his thoughts.

'I sentence this kit to banishment from the clan.'

Yowls of agreement echoed through the clan. Only the group of warriors selected to find Freebird were puzzled, casting misunderstanding glances in Smallkit's direction. Boarheart watched from the warmth of his den, looking in disgust at his son, whom he had believed to be a fine warrior only before his birth.

'His sentence is not long enough!' Goldeneye mewed loudly. 'We should ban him forever, or better still, _kill_ him.'

Mews and whispers of agreement echoed through the crowd below.

'He is only a kit,' MildStar said uneasily.

'He is a kit capable of killing his own mother!' Jayfur cried out.

'Banning him is enough.' MildStar announced. 'I doubt he will find his way in again. Is they any other crimes against this kit?'

Gorseflight spoke up, in a voice loud enough for even the kits in the nursery to hear.

'Simply look at his pelt, snout and eyes. He is not a WindClan warrior! It is evident that StarClan has not blessed this kit.'

'It is true,' Jayfur supported his friend. 'No cat has been born the way Smallkit has. Who ever thought that his eyes would be completely white, just from the start?'

'He's not even blind either,' Yewfang put in. 'And his snout looks like a fox's. He doesn't even look like one of us!'

MildStar raised her tail for silence. 'That may be all true,' she mewed. 'But the sentence I am giving him is enough. If he is simply sent away, he will settle in another clan. Is it what we want, for him to at least leave WindClan?'

Jayfur cast a shifty look at the leader, then finally submitted, bowing his head. 'Yes, I suppose so.'

'What if he tries to come back?' Flowerpaw asked.

'There will be consequences,' was what all MildStar could say. 'For now, let us hope no murderers will trespass into WindClan camp again.'

The Clan meeting broke up, and, as the warriors made for their dens, Smallkit was escorted to the border in a cruel fashion. The warriors that Boarheart had chosen to accompany his son were rude, disapproving and downright difficult. They taunted him until he could hold back his temper no longer and swiped, landing a deep wound into Fawnpelt's shoulder. Smallkit bounded around the warriors, clawing and pawing until what was left of them was no more than a few bleeding, wounded and mortally injured cats, straggly as they were sent yowling back to the camp.

Furious, Smallkit chased after them.

If he had thought his sudden strength would have lasted long, he was wrong. As he was about to cross the remnants of the wildlife surrounding WindClan camp, a certain brown warrior with menacing, almost bloodthirsty eyes leaped down from the undergrowth at him. Smallkit took a moment to recognize his father. 'Daddy!'

Boarheart cast him a filthy glare.

'You are not my son anymore. Good riddance, if you were even born in the depths of the Dark Forest!'

Raising a paw unsheathed with unusually long claws, he swiped.

The pain shot up Smallkit like an electrical current. He never thought to defend himself; he then realized that his father was fighting to kill.

'Dad- stop!'

But the sturdy deputy was not merciful.

One claw buried itself in the already tattered remains of Smallkit's left ear and another buried its in the heart of his exposed belly.

Smallkit's blood pooled around him, sinking his muzzle, flowing into his open mouth..

Suddenly he felt the sensation of his father's claws digging into his right paw.. cutting it, slicing through the bone..

And silence. Blackness. Smallkit lay, dead, covered by a sheer weight of evaporated grief.

Boarheart stood, satisfied, over his unmoving body, licking his bloodstained claws.

'Perfect. The dark cat will not rise again. I was wrong to misread the prophecy. The Outcast Ancient was right..'

He paused.

'But now I have killed this unholy creature. He will rot in the Dark Forest..'

He stopped. Then left.


	3. Chapter 3

Smallkit was bathed in darkness. Swift paws and claws sounded around him, almost in rhythm.

_Where am_ _I_? He asked himself. _Am I in StarClan? But.. _

* * *

><p>Smallkit's eyes opened suddenly, fluttering as he tried to make use of the things he saw before him.<p>

He was seated on the smooth, silver rock of a bed of stone. The sky around him was tinged with pale pink, aligned with many stars.

This wasn't StarClan.. what was this?!

He jumped up, unsheathed claws scrabbling as he attempted to escape.

'Your attempt is in vain.'

Smallkit turned to see a pure white cat, just like him, erupt from the mist.

Where his eyes and pupils should be, there was the color of lava, erupting and exploding as he blinked. His paws were slender, but they were twisted in a awkward angle, giving the impression he had been injured beforehand.

'Welcome to BlindClan.'

Smallkit blinked.

'I am Eye, Eye Of Watchful Predator, leader of the Clan.'

'Throughout many generations, the cats of the Clans have gloried in going to StarClan.'

'The consequences of these star-flecked warriors were to rot in the Dark Forest.'

'But what if there was a deeper, more profound ideal?'

Eye paused.

'There was, again, BlindClan.'

'The original StarClan, yet blocked by the new.'

He spat with anger, hatred and envy all rolled into one.

'LionClan and TigerClan, WolfClan and LeopardClan..'

'They are traitors. Truly. Founders of StarClan, claiming they themselves were the first cats to set paw in the forest.'

'They were wrong.'

'_I _was the first cat. And I am.'

'They claimed that they made this StarClan to help and strengthen the Clans.'

'They are wrong.'

'They founded the Clan because they were scared. Of BlindClan's power. They feared BlindClan's immortal and unforgettable power.'

'Most of all, they feared evil.'

Eye looked down at the small kit whose eyes were widening as he spoke each word.

'BlindClan was evil. That gave them power. StarClan was not evil. They do not have power.'

'So I thought to myself; how can I challenge this assumably "unbreakable" Clan?'

'I needed to have more followers. More cats in my employ. Most of all, spies.'

'So I arranged a prophecy. Concerning a cat of high birth but poor turnouts. Of undisguised difference. Of innocent breath but bloodthirst.'

'Who-who was that cat?' Smallkit managed to whisper.

Eye's sight focused on the tiny kit, flames erupting and dancing in his pupils.

'You'.


End file.
